1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for providing pertinent multimedia content to mobile subscribers based on dynamically created profiles.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile users are increasingly using their mobile devices for more than just conversations. The advent of wireless data plans means that subscribers now have access to resources that were previously available only through the Internet. These resources are vast, and include, but are not limited to, email, web sites, images, audio, video, news, live feeds and transmissions, maps, etc. This plethora of services revolves around sophisticated, interactive applications provided by server subsystems that enable users to have access to one or more applications quickly and simultaneously, as well as toggle between such multiple applications at will with minimal effort. With increasing bandwidth available to mobile subscribers at lower costs, as well as recent improvements in server technology and communication utilizing the packet-based IP Multimedia System and Session Initiation Protocol, the fusion between mobile devices and IP-enabled computers is well under way.
Unlike the Internet, however, mobile operators are not always the masters of their domain when it comes to monitoring the habits of their users so as to provide them with better quality and more relevant content. Companies operating on the Internet currently have access to a vast amount of information about their customers and about the people who visit their web sites. These companies record every transaction their customers make on the company's website, as well as using cookies to monitor the user's interaction with their web sites, thereby giving the company insight into the user's interests. The company may then in turn use the information it has derived to offer customized products and services to the user or to target advertising at the user.
Similarly, mobile network operators also collect information about users of the network. Every time a client uses an application or service, such as text messaging, a billable event is generated and recorded. The network operators can use the information generated to offer tailored products and services to users. New technology is also capable of profiling subscriber's habits in real time so that the user himself may benefit directly from the information about his daily life. However, such a system is not currently in place because the benefits of such profiling are not fully realized. Currently, mobile subscribers have to seek out content that pertains to their tastes, and there is limited guidance offered to these subscribers as to the availability of multimedia resources on their networks. Also, targeting single users is generally inefficient and no mechanism in the art exists to be able to bring together mobile subscribers having similar tastes and provide them with targeted content. What is needed is an efficient system to exploit the availability of subscriber habits and related information, and provide content to the user that is pertinent to their tastes.